YUNJAE FANFICTION - HEALING LOVE
by R.H AlterEgo
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah seorang aktor terkenal yang memiliki Kepribadian Ganda. Dia selalu terjebak dalam masalah karena ulah para Alter Ego nya. Dapatkah Jaejoong, yang merupakan seorang psikiater menyembuhkan dan menggabungkan para alter ego menjadi sosok Yunho yang satu? / YunJae Couple / BL - Straight / Humor, Romance, Psychology.


**YUNJAE****FANFICTION - HEALING LOVE**

**Pairing** :: YUNJAE

**Warning **:: YAOI/Straight, Typo, No Children, etc.

**Genre**:: Humor, Romance, Psychology

**Rated**:: T

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There are so many hidden things inside of me  
It made me change so much  
It put me to sleep, it tied my hands and feet  
It trapped me in a dark room  
The pieces of lost time  
The memories of love that I threw away  
They have been deleted and thrown away  
Only the outer shells remain  
Without knowing anything, I just shouted  
I just have that memory  
My heart that was cold as ice  
It will be forgotten after I sleep  
I want to escape from this pain that chains me down  
Someone wake me up  
From my soul that is filled with scars

You're hidden in a place where I can't see you  
The pain you received for me  
When my anger becomes one  
I'll chase the lost memories from the deep sleep  
I want to find the real me that is not you  
But the bruises in my heart are too big  
I try hiding it but they hide in my heart and wake me up  
I met you on the other side of my horrible memories  
You embraced even my lost feelings  
Helping me get up from being broken  
I'm trying not to let go of your hands  
I'm trying to erase the nightmares  
I'm trying so hard  
In this place where I trapped myself

What controls me  
Isn't what lives in me  
What can heal me isn't strong medicine  
It's just love  
The voice I hear in my ears  
Wakes me up from being lost  
After it wraps around me and kisses me  
It disappears and I can't see it anymore

"Chun! Kenapa masih tiduran? Ini sudah jam 8! Syuting akan segera di mulai jam 9!" marah Yunho saat melihat Yoochun sedang asik tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang tv.

"Hyung habis terbentur ya? Hyung sendiri yang membatalkan kontrak drama itu" sahut Yoochun dengan nada kesal, kesal karena di marahi padahal semua itu ulah Yunho sendiri.

"Kau gila?! Kenapa kontrak itu di batalkan?" amarah Yunho semakin meletup-letup saat mengetahui kalau kontrak drama yang akan di bintangi nya di batalkan begitu saja. Gila! Drama itu selain akan di tayang kan di seluruh Asia, bayaran nya pun tidak main-main, 100 juta per-episode dan drama itu akan tayang dengan 20 episode, 2 millyar melayang sudah, dan lagi ahhh uang pembatalan kontrak!

"Kenapa jadi hyung yang marah-marah? Harusnya aku yang marah saat ini, hyung dengan seenaknya saja membatalkan kontrak drama fenomenal itu. Hyung tahu berapa berapa uang pembatalan kontrak yang harus di bayarkan ke manajemen? 1 millyar hyung, 1 millyar ! Belum lagi aku di maki oleh manajemen karena hyung yang tidak bisa profesional, hyung ini mau nya apa?! Aku rasa hyung harus periksa ke dokter kejiwaan!"

"Hyung yang membatalkan kontrak? Mana mungkin! Hyung masih sangat waras untuk membatalkan kontrak drama 2 millyar itu" elak Yunho, dia yakin sekali, dia tidak pernah membatalkan satu kontrak kerja pun.

"Terserah hyung lah, aku pusing! Hyung urus saja sendiri semua kontrak dan jadwal-jadwal itu sesuka hati hyung!" ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan menuju kearah dapur, nampaknya manajer Jung Yunho ini sangat membutuhkan air dingin, untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang sangat panas. Panas karena ulah artisnya sendiri, kalau sajaYunho itu bukan sahabat dekatnya, mungkin namja bermarga Park ini tidak akan mau menjadi manajer pribadi Yunho.

"Jidat saja yang di lebarkan, otak nya tetap otak udang!" marah Yunho. Dengan cepat Yunho menghubungi manajemen yang mengurus kontrak drama 2 millyar itu.

"Yeoboseyeo?" ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyeo, Jang sajangnim. Ini Yunho, Jung Yunho" sahut Yunho.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Jang sajangnim dengan nada malas.

"M-maaf jika saya mengganggu, saya hanya ingin menanyakan kontrak drama itu... Apa-"

"Kontrak drama yang sudah kau batalkan secara sepihak itu? Ada masalah apa lagi?"

"Ah itu... Saya mau menjelaskan kalau-"

"Maaf Yunho sshi, saya sedang sangat sibuk saat ini, dan tentang masalah drama itu, tidak usah di pikirkan lagi, saya sudah menemukan aktor baru yang lebih bisa bertanggub jawab. Selamat pagi!" ucap Jang sajangnim dengan nada tidak suka, lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon nya secara sepihak.

"Arrrrggghhh! Kenapa jadi begini?!" Yunho marah, sangat marah, kenapa bisa kontrak drama itu di batalkan, ada yang tidak beres disini, apa mungkin ada sabotase? Apa mungkin orang yang menggantikan nya itu yang mensabotase semua ini? Agar dia bisa menggantikan Yunho dan membintangi drama itu. Dan tiba-tiba kepala Yunho terasa berputar dan sakit sekali.

"Yoochun ah!" panggil Yunho dengan nada lemah, Yoochun yang baru saja kembali dari dapur kaget melihat kondisi Yunho.

"Hyung! Hyung kenapa? Kepala hyung sakit lagi? Jakkaman aku ambilkan obatnya!" ucap Yoochun sambil berlari ke kamar Yunho untuk mengambilkan obat yang biasa di konsumsi Yunho saat sakit kepalanya kambuh, namun sekembalinya Yoochun dari kamar Yunho, dia tidak melihat keberadaan Yunho disana.

"Hyung? Yunho hyung?" panggil Yoochun sambil mencari keberadaan Yunho, panik tentu saja panik, walaupun sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Yunho menghilang setelah sakit kepala menderanya.

"Ck! Why are you here? That stupid man told you to stay here?" tanya seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, tubuh nya menghadap ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

"Y-Yunho hyung...?" kaget Yoochun.

'Yunho hyung, kenapa sikap nya aneh?' ucap Yoochun dalam hati.

"Are you surprised?" tanya sosok Yunho dengan smirk tercetak jelas di bibir hatinya.

"H-hyung?" panggil Yoochun dengan nada ragu.

"Im not that stupid man!" ucap Yunho dengan nada marah, Yunho menghampiri Yoochun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dan secara membabi buta Yunho menyerang dan mencekik Yoochun.

"Uuughh hyuunnghh lepaskanhh" ucap Yoochun yang kesulitan bernafas.

"I just want to tell you who am i, remember it! I am..." ucap Yunho sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Yoochun.  
"U Know" ucap Yunho sambil membisikan namanya, lalu melepaskan cekikan di leher Yoochun.

"Uughh uhuk uhuk" Yoochun terbatuk dan mencoba untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Dan kau jidat lebar, jangan pernah urusi urusan ku lagi, urusi saja pacar mu itu" ucap Yunho lalu pergi dari hadapan Yoochun.

"U Know?" heran Yoochun.  
"Agghh ini menyakitkan" ucap Yoochun sambil mengusap lehernya yang terasa sakit, dan seketika dia teringat Yunho, dimana Yunho? Tadi dia seperti mendengar suara pintu di buka lalu di tutup lagi.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuunggg!" panggil Yoochun, telat sungguh telat, seseorang yang di kenalnya sebagai Yunho sudah pergi entah kemana dengan menggunakan mobil Lamborgini milik Yoochun.

"Aish! Kemana pergi nya dia?" Yoochun sangat khawatir Yunho akan membuat ulah lagi.  
"Mungkin apa yang di katakan mantan-mantan manajer Yunho hyung itu benar, Yunho hyung 'sakit'. Lalu aku harus apa, bahaya jika publik tahu tentang ini."

"Ahh! Jaejoong hyung! Dia pasti mengerti penyakit seperti ini" otak Yoochun yang menurut Yunho hanya sebesar otak udang itu akhirnya bekerja juga, Yoochun segera menghubungi Jaejoong, kakak dari kekasihnya Kim Junsu.

"Yeoboseyeo hyung. Hyung ada dimana? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apa kita bisa bertemu? Dimana?" tanya Yoochun secara bertubi-tubi, padahal Jaejoong baru saja mengangkat telepon dan mau mengucapkan 'Yeoboseyeo?'.

"Ya! Bahkan hyung baru saja mengangkat telepon nya, tidak sopan sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus kita bicarakan, hyung dimana sekarang?"

"Bicarakan masalah apa dulu, kalau masalah keluarga nanti malam saja. Kalau kau mau periksa kejiwaan kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit sekarang" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada mengejek.

"Aish hyung ini penting sekali, tentang kesehatan kejiwaan seseorang, aku ke rumah sakit sekarang. Hyung tunggu disana oke" ucap Yoochun lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Dasar calon adik ipar yang tidak sopan!" kesal Jaejoong saat Yoochun mematikan sambungan telepon nya begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi masalah penting apa yang mau di bicarakan?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yoochun baru saja sampai di rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong bekerja.

"Tapi ini sangat rahasia hyung, jangan beri tahu ini pada siapa pun juga. Hanya kita berdua yang boleh mengetahuinya. Ku mohon" ucap Yoochun.

"Baiklah, hyung janji tidak akan ada yang tahu selain kita. Dan ruang kerja ini aman, tidak ada CCTV dan kedap suara. Jadi apa dan siapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, namja cantik ini mulai penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang ingin sampaikan Yoochun.

"Begini, hyung tahu Jung Yunho?"

"Jung Yunho? Aktor itu?"

"Ne, Jung Yunho yang itu. Sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu saat aku baru kembali dari United States dia memintaku untuk jadi manajer pribadinya, karena semua orang yang pernah menjadi manajer Yunho hyung selalu mengeluh kalau Yunho hyung selalu melakukan penyiksaan pada mereka, bahkan di antara kesepuluh mantan manajer Yunho hyung ada yang sampai kritis dan di rawat di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu full, mereka tidak membocorkan hal ini karena Yunho hyung mau bertanggung jawab dan mengganti rugi. Yunho hyung pikir mungkin dia tidak akan 'menyiksa' ku seperti manajer nya yang lain, mangkanya dia memintaku untuk jadi manajer pribadi nya." ucap Yoochun mulai menjelaskan hal yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dan, hal janggal dari kasus ini adalah, Yunho hyung sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia sudah melakukan kekerasan pada semua mantan manajer nya. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia sering kehilangan kesadaran dan tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi"

"Kehilangan kesadaran dan tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi?" heran Jaejoong.

"Ne, dia sering kali tidak mengingat apa yang sudah di perbuatnya. Dia juga tidak mengingat masa kecil nya, dan parah nya lagi Yunho hyung sering 'terbangun' di tempat asing yang dia sendiri tidak tahu dimana itu. Pernah suatu hari menurut Yunho hyung dia sedang mandi, dan saat dia sadar dia sudah ada di sebuah club malam" jelas Yoochun.

"Apa dia sering berkelakuan aneh? Ahh maksud hyung kepribadian nya berganti, misalnya dari yang awalnya dia ramah lalu berubah menjadi temperamen, lalu berubah lagi jadi pemurung misalnya" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai menemukan titik terang dalam kasus ini.

"Ne hyung! Seperti tadi pagi. Ah dan satu lagi, setiap Yunho hyung bersikap aneh itu dia selalu merasa sakit kepala dulu, dan dia sering meminum ini untuk mengurangi rasa sakit nya" jawab Yoochun sambil menyerahkan obat yang biasa di konsumsi Yunho.

"Anti depressan? Yunho dapat darimana obat ini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Nado morraegeseo hyung, pokoknya Yunho hyung hanya berpesan untuk memberikan obat ini setiap dia sakit kepala" jawab Yoochun.

"Lalu apa lagi sikap aneh dari Yunho itu?" tanya Jaejoong, dia mau memastikan sesuatu, jika semua gejala nya sama, Jaejoong sudah dapat memastikan apa yang Yunho alami. Yoochun terlihat berpikir, namja berjidat lebar ini mengingat apa saja tingkah laku Yunho yang tidak wajar.

"Ahh! Ada! Yunho hyung itu tidak bisa minum alkohol, tapi menurut para mantan manajer nya, Yunho hyung sering datang ke club malam dan minum vodka berbotol-botol. Dia juga tidak bisa bahasa asing selain bahasa Jepang, tapi menurut para mantan manajer nya, Yunho hyung sering berbicara bahasa Inggris dengan fasih, malah pernah dia juga berbicara bahasa Perancis, Belanda, dan Thailand. Yunho hyung juga tidak bisa beladiri, tapi menurut para mantan manajer nya, mereka pernah melihat Yunho hyung melakukan Hapkido, Muai Thai, Karate, dan Taekwondo."

" Jadi kau sendiri belum pernah melihat perubahan itu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada penasaran.

"Tadi pagi, aku menyaksikan nya tadi pagi. Dia marah dan mencekik ku hanya karena aku memanggilnya 'Yunho hyung', lalu dia mengaku kalau dia itu U Know bukan Yunho. Dan aneh nya Yunho hyung berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris dengan sangat fasih" jawab Yoochun.

"Dia jadi temperamen, lalu mengaku sebagai orang lain, dan dia bisa berbahasa inggris?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne hyung, aku saja shock saat tadi melihatnya. Aku yakin Yunho hyung 'sakit'"

"Anio, dia tidak sakit Yoochun ah." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Lalu Yunho hyung kenapa?" tanya Yoochun.

"Dissociative Identity Disorder atau Multiple Personality Disorder. Bahasa mudahnya, Yunho mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Jadi yang selama ini melakukan hal-hal di luar kebiasaan Yunho adalah Alter Ego nya, dalam bahasa ilmiah nya 'Aku yang lain'" jawab Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"M-mwo? Kepribadian ganda? Bagaimana bisa?" kaget Yoochun, Yunho yang terlihat sangat sehat, tenar, dan kaya raya itu ternyata memiliki penyakit separah ini.

"Untuk penyebabnya ada berbagai macam, tapi yang paling sering itu karena kekerasan sewaktu kecil, trauma, dan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintai nya secara berturut-turut, sehingga Yunho yang asli tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah, kekecewaan, dan kehilangan yang sangat mendalam, itu lah mengapa si aku yang lain ini muncul, dia muncul untuk _take over_ rasa sakit, amarah, kekecewaan, dan kehilangan di diri Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Ahhh... Jadi yang tadi mengaku bernama U Know itu alter ego dari Yunho hyung?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong singkat.  
"Menurut mu ada berapa orang yang berada di tubuh Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Molla hyung, aku baru melihat nya tadi, yang bernama U Know itu, yang lain aku tidak pernah 'bertemu', aku hanya tahu dari mantan-mantan manajer Yunho hyung." Jawab Yoochun.  
"Apa kepribadian ganda bisa di sembuhkan?"

"Tidak bisa di sembuhkan, tapi di fusi, bahasa lain nya sang alter ego di lebur menjadi satu dengan kepribadian Yunho yang asli. Kepribadian yang sudah melebur menjadi satu itu disebut Sang Guru"

"Sang Guru? Maksudnya?"

"Jadi semua alter ego yang dimiliki Yunho, di lebur menjadi satu kesatuan, dan Yunho akan mengingat semua kejadian dari mulai dia kecil sampai saat ini, dia bisa mengingat apa saja yang di lakukan para alter ego nya dulu, dan jiwa yang sudah di lebur menjadi satu itu di sebut Sang Guru. Mengerti?"

"Lumayan hyung, ternyata rumit sekali yaa. Lalu bagaimana caranya memfusi para alter ego itu?"

"Pertama kita harus tahu ada berapa orang dalam diri Yunho, kita juga harus tahu kenapa mereka bisa muncul. Setelah itu baru kita bisa melakukan terapi dan hipnotis. Tapi... Semua itu harus di lakukan karena kemauan 'mereka'. Jika salah satu di antara mereka menolak, terapi dan hipnotisnya akan percuma"

"Hah. Apa aku harus memberi tahu Yunho hyung? Atau aku harus membawa nya kesini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Saat diri Yunho yang asli sedang muncul, beri tahu dia secara perlahan, lalu bawa dia kesini untuk melakukan konsultasi" jawab Jaejoong.

"Arraseo hyung, gomawo sudah meluangkan waktu untuk ku, sekarang aku mau mencari si U Know itu, dia pasti sudah membuat keonaran entah dimana" ucap Yoochun.

"Ne cheonmaneyeo. Ah dan satu lagi, kalau bisa jangan terlalu sering memberikan obat ini pada Yunho."

"Ne, gomawo hyung" ucap Yoochun sambil membungkukan badan nya, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho. Kelihatan nya menarik" gumam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun terus saja melajukan mobil milik Yunho di jalanan kota Seoul, namja berjidat lebar ini sudah benar-benar pusing, dia tidak tahu lagi harus mencari Yunho kemana. Setelah dari rumah sakit tadi Yoochun kembali ke apartemen untuk memastikan Yunho sudah kembali atau belum, tapi ternyata Yunho belum kembali juga.

"Aish! Sebenarnya dimana Yunho hyung, sudah kuputari kota ini tapi dia masih belum ketemu juga, mana telepon ku tidak angkat lagi. Sial!" gumam Yoochun sambil memukul-mukul setir mobil untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

"Terserah sajalah, nanti juga dia kembali ke apartemen kalau sudah 'sadar'" ucap Yoochun, dia sudah menyerah dan pasrah, percuma juga dicari, hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Yoochun mulai memutar arah menuju apartement Yunho, namun di perjalanan Yoochun melihat mobil Lamborgini nya yang tadi di bawa kabur oleh Yunho, terparkir di pinggir jalan.

"Thanks god! Akhirnya dia ketemu juga" ucap Yoochun sambil meminggirkan mobil yang di kendarainya, lalu turun dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Hyung! Hyung! Buka pintu nya! Gwaenchana?" ucap Yoochun sambil terus menggedor-gedor kaca mobil nya, Yoochun sangat khawatir saat melihat Yunho yang seperti tidak sadarkan diri di dalam sana, apa mungkin Yunho pingsan?  
Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Yunho terbangun dan terlihat sangat panik.

"Hyung! Gwaenchana? Ini aku Yoochun! Buka pintunya!" teriak Yoochun, dia semakin khawatir saat melihat Yunho yang terlihat sangat panik, sampai-sampai membuka pintu saja dia tidak bisa. Yoochun berlari ke arah mobil Yunho, lalu mengambil payung yang ada disana, lalu kembali lagi ke mobilnya yang di kendarai Yunho, Yoochun memecahkan kaca di sisi lain Yunho berada, dengan begini dia bisa membuka pintu mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Gwaenchana hyung? Hyung kenapa bisa ada disini eoh?" tanya Yoochun saat pintu mobilnya berhasil di buka.

"K-kita ada dimana Yoochun ah?" heran Yunho. Yoochun hanya menepuk jidatnya, percuma tadi dia bertanya pada Yunho, Yunho pasti tidak ingat apa saja yang sudah di lakukannya tadi.

"Sudah lupakan saja, sekarang kita ke mobil hyung, mobil ini biar jadi urusan bengkel langganan ku saja. Kajja" ajak Yoochun.

"Mobil hyung? Ini mobil hyung kan? Ya! Kenapa kau memecahkan kaca mobil hyung! Kau mau mati jidat lebar!" marah Yunho saat melihat mobil yang menurutnya adalah miliknya dalam keadaan err hancur berantakan.

"Itu mobil hyung! Ini mobilku." Sahut Yoochun dengan nada malas.

"Eh?" Yunho terheran-heran saat melihat mobilnya terparkir di depan mobil yang di kendarainya sekarang.  
"Kenapa tiba-tiba hyung ada disini, aneh sekali" ucap Yunho lalu keluar dari mobil Yoochun dan berjalan dengan santai ke arah mobilnya sendiri.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak? Lama sekali!" ucap Yunho saat melihat Yoochun masih saja berdiri di samping mobilnya.

'Sabar Yoochun, sabar' ucap Yoochun dalam hati.  
"Ne hyung!" sahut Yoochun sambil berlari kecil menuju mobil Yunho.

"Sekarang kita ada dimana dan mau kemana?" tanya Yunho saat Yoochun sudah masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kita ada di Gangnam, dan kita menuju apartemen" jawab Yoochun.

"Ahh Gangnam ya, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" gumam Yunho.

"Mana ku tahu!" sahut Yoochun.

"Hyung tidak bertanya padamu jidat!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Terserah hyung sajalah! Ah iya, antarkan aku ke Seoul Hospital saja, aku mau bertemu Junsu" ucap Yoochun.

"Ck! Sudah menumpang, nawar lagi" sahut Yunho.

'Hyung pikir siapa yang membuatku jadi begini' ucap Yoochun dalam hati, rasanya dia ingin membentur-bentur kan kepala Yunho ke aspal jalanan.

Keadaan di dalam mobil Yunho saat ini sangat sepi dan sunyi, kedua manusia yang ada di dalam sana sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan pikiran nya masing-masing.

"Chun ah" panggil Yunho yang sedang menyetir.

"Hmm?" sahut Yoochun dengan malas, matanya seolah enggan untuk meninggalkan pemandangan di luar sana.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya hyung tidak tahu apa yang hyung lakukan, terakhir kita ada di ruang tengah apartemen kan? Kenapa sekarang kita ada di Gangnam?" tanya Yunho.

"Mana ku tahu. Hyung pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi tahu ku, hyung kan selalu begitu, pergi seenaknya saja." Jawab Yoochun apa adanya.

"Hah. Sepertinya hyung butuh refreshing" ucap Yunho.

"Bukan refreshing! Tapi..." ups Yoochun sepertinya hampir saja keceplosan, Jaejoong bilang Yoochun harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Yunho saat keadaan Yunho stabil, sedangkan sekarang errr keadaan Yunho seperti orang frustasi yang baru saja di ceraikan istri nya.

"Tapi apa?" sahut Yunho.

"Tapi hyung butuh istirahat! Iya istirahat!" ucap Yoochun lagi.

Pluk!  
Yunho melemparkan bungkusan tisu ke kepala Yoochun.

"Itu sama saja jidat" sahut Yunho.

"Ya pokoknya begitulah hyung" ucap Yoochun yang tidak mau memperumit masalah ini lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai Seoul Hospital, bebek itu menunggu mu dimana?" tanya Yunho.

"Bebek bohai hyung. Kita tunggu di depan pintu utama saja" jawab Yoochun.

"Bohai apa nya. Pantat saja di besarkan, yang lain nya tetap tepos" ucap Yunho.

"Yak! Daripada hyung menjomblo seumur hidup!" balas Yoochun.

"Tapi hati hyung sudah terikat pada orang lain" sahut Yunho.

"Tapi cinta hyung bertepuk sebelah tangan! BoA noona tidak pernah membalas cinta hyung kan" ucap Yoochun dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya! Park Jidat! Seenaknya saja bicara, dia hanya belum tahu!" elak Yunho.

"Terserah hyung sajalah! Bebek bohai ku sudah datang, bye!" ucap Yoochun yang sudah keluar dari mobil Yunho.

"Dasar jidat kurang ajar" gumam Yunho. Saat Yunho akan menjalankan mobilnya, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan jas putih mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Nuguseyeo?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah, Kim Jaejoong imnida, maaf mengganggu mu. Tapi, apa aku boleh menumpang sampai perempatan jalan di depan? Mobil yang ku pakai tadi di bawa adik ku dan pacarnya" jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil yang di gunakan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Ahh, bebek itu... Maaf maksud ku Junsu itu adik mu? Masuklah, aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang" ucap Yunho.

"Ah, ne. Ghamsahamnida Yunho sshi" ucap Jaejoong sambil memasuki mobil Yunho.

"Kau tahu nama ku?" heran Yunho.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu Jung Yunho, wajahmu bahkan ada di layar televisi ku setiap hari" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh, begitu. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Rumah ku dekat dari sini, di perempatan depan belok kiri, naah nanti di sebelah kanan ada perumahan, disitu rumahku." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Yunho sshi?" panggil Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho kesakitan.  
"Yunho sshi gwaenchanayeo?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Dan lihatlah Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho sang aktor terkenal itu pingsan di hadapanmu.

"Aish! Kenapa dia malah pingsan" ucap Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang pingsan noona manis?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang lebih kekanakan dari sebelumnya.

"N-Nuguseyeo?" tanya Jaejoong, jangan-jangan alter ego Yunho sedang mengambil alih tubuh Yunho saat ini.

"Aku? Namaku Kang Eun Chul! Nama noona manis ini siapa eoh?"

"M-mwo?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
